Melancholy's Brigade
by MissAkari
Summary: The three agents were all united not by fate, but just because of coincidence. The short chapters about each member's briefing. -Itsuki's chapter up-
1. Tragic Agent

**Author's notes: **Hiii. Apparently if you clicked this, you must want to read it. This is basically about important notes and the briefing for the "members" of the SOS-Dan.

The first one is Mikuru. Not because she's my favorite character (she's not) but if you read the novels, you find that she is really tragic. At least, until she gets older.

I'm not sure how the order will go next, but I'm thinking either Haruhi or Kyon will be next.

Enjoy! - Akari

**For those of you that read the novels, you will probably understand a few parts in this better than those of you that just watched the anime.**

**--  
**

_**The Defenseless One**_

"Asahina Mikuru," a voice echoed in her head. "You are going to be sent to the following coordinates."

Mikuru winced. It was a simple order. No reasoning, no nothing.

"But… why? I realize that the timequake is here, but is there someone else you can send to investigate?" she muttered aloud, contacting her mysterious superior.

'Somebody else who would have the information and the skill to finish this mission…' she thought. Her fists were curled up in anger. She could never figure out why.

Was it for herself, or for someone else?

"Asahina, you are being sent to 'North High School'. There you shall be enrolled into year one. During your stay there, you are to retain cover as an ordinary student." The voice echoed through her mind. It was neither male nor female; just words that came into her brain.

Mikuru was silenced as she prepared herself. There was nothing more to do. Asking why wouldn't earn her anything but rejection.

A piece of paper would end up in her mailbox soon for approval.

"Stick close to any connections you find." Was added to the message.

--

The time traveler enrolled into high school and introduced herself to other people with smiles. For some reason, boys were swooning over her. There was nothing to do but to ignore their glances and their "accidental" gropes.

Throughout her days of the first year of high school, she would constantly write letters back to her time requesting to be switched out with someone else.

Sometimes, she would ask for a reason as to why she was sent here.

The only response she received was "Rejection" with an official signature that she seemed to vaguely recognize.

"Why?" she came home and cried into her pillows on certain days. It didn't matter if she had to stay here for the rest of her life. She just wanted information, so that she had something that could distinguish her from being a simple low-ranked worker.

Then as the cherry blossoms bloomed once more and she became a second year, the answer to her questions came.

That only brought on more to be asked, and more decisions that Mikuru couldn't make for herself.

--

"Are you Asahina-san's sister?"

"No."

Asahina aged and grew into a brilliant woman. Her tears had vanished, since she wasted them in the past.

Kyon was a special boy. Even though she wanted to just hug him a bit longer and remind him once more to not get close to her, she couldn't. What was going to happen was destined to.

Once she returned to her headquarters, she sent an important message.

A piece of paper with highlighted spots was put in front of her.

For location, she wrote, "North High School".

In the same day, the fate of the SOS-Dan would be jerked and turned.

"I understand the mission." She nodded and shut her eyes. Her reasons for her traveling through time were all approved beforehand.

Her missions were regarded with "Utmost Importance".

_Coordinates: North High School._

_Date: December 18__th__._

_--  
_

**Well… that was it.**

**Mikuru is terribly tragic when she's younger. I feel really bad that she can't do anything sometimes.**

**Please drop a review on what you thought!**

**Next chapter will probably be Haruhi. – Akari.**


	2. The Transfer Student

**Author's notes: **So, this is a… boring? Fanfiction. No pairings, no adventures. Just about the SOS-Dan/Brigade, and everything under the "gloss". This is Itsuki's chapter. He's so mysterious and ambiguous; I hope that my nondescript details convey that.

Enjoy.

--

"You are you retain cover, do you understand?"

An attractive young man stares up ahead, a serious glaze in his eyes. "Understood."

Why him, he asks himself. This mission is still regarded seriously.

"Do you understand that if you intervene with Suzumiya that you could be destroying the world?" It sounds very unreal to hear this. However, the boy himself is living, walking proof that the god could create anything that she desires. It's still a bit unbelievable.

"Understood."

"Your opinions will not matter, Itsuki. I am sorry to say, but if you are displeased or uneasy, you can not object. Is this clear?" This "Suzumiya" wouldn't be some unruly tyrant if she can change the world. Would she?

--

Itsuki was shocked upon walking into the room on his first day. A young lady being forced to strip? And this "Kyon" was watching with apathy. Itsuki, too, was curious, and watched for a second. He was not to show his opinions. That's right. And what Itsuki Koizumi thinks of this scene is--

"Oh, please. Don't mind me," he grinned weakly and took a seat on his chair with poise, "continue on."

This was "God"? This girl was... Suzumiya-san?

--

"Understood. North High School. I will be transferred." Itsuki brushes his fringe of bangs aside with a feeling of curiosity churning in his stomach. It did not matter. This was not about making friends. This is about witness our "new god", first hand.

"Very good, Itsuki. And with that, I wish you good luck. Get rest. You're going to be very busy soon." He witnesses a warm smile, knowing that he is regarded like a son. North High School seemed to be such an ordinary place for some extraordinary god.

--

Suddenly, Itsuki was tugged on the sleeve with incredible force. A girl with beaming eyes stared at him. She was apparently panting because she had run such a distance to this hallway. "You! You're, Koizumi Itsuki-kun, right??? You know, since you're new, you should join our club! We're always looking for mysterious things. Also, you could be our new member! Come on!" the girl's airy voice said this without pausing for his response. He was too flabbergasted to object.

"I'm Suzumiya Haruhi, the leader of the SOS Brigade! We're amazing! So far, we have our key members, the pretty mascot, the bookworm, and the…"

This petite young lady softly tugged him along. She was about to finish her sentence, but decided to stay quiet and turn the corner instead. "We just need someone like you! You're so mysterious. The 'transfer student' after half the year? Please! I doubt it could be work."

Unfortunately, he had drowned out the rest of her speech when he heard the name "Suzumiya Haruhi". The god, correct?

"Oh, Suzumiya-san. Thanks very much for this acquaintance on my first day." Haruhi continued on with her speech after saying "You're welcome!"

In the back of his grounded mind, he wondered what everyday would be like if this was just this first.

--

**A/N: **Yay, finished. Itsuki truly is mysterious. Perhaps I'll try and finish Haruhi's, or Yuki's. Hope you liked this one!


End file.
